


Bob

by rabid_plotbunny



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mpreg, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_plotbunny/pseuds/rabid_plotbunny
Summary: Never trust a mad scientist, especially one with something to prove.





	Bob

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to IJ/LJ 01-02-2009

Angeal snapped his phone closed with a faint sigh. “Training’s over for today,” he told Zack, who had been alternating between doing squats and practicing various sword-strokes while Angeal took the call. “Practice for a bit longer by yourself, then I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Zack looked a little down at the fact that his mentor was cutting their session short, but it was quickly overwhelmed by his usual bouncy disposition as he moved across the gym, moving to work on reducing one of the training dummies to splinters with his sword.

Angeal watched him go, then as he took his first few strokes, before himself moving toward the benches where Genesis sat watching. He’d taken to dropping in every now and again to watch the two train, interested in seeing the boy who had captured his lover’s interest enough to have him take him on as a student. “That was Sephiroth,” Angeal said once he was near enough that he wouldn’t be overheard by everyone else in the gym. “He just got the paperwork.”

Genesis grinned at the reminder – not that he needed one; it was something that still made him almost giddy to think about even a week after they had first found out about it – then stood, walked over to his best friend and lover, hugged him, and did his best to give the other man’s tonsils a thorough tongue-bath. When the kiss ended, he leaned back in the strong embrace and met his love’s eyes with a warm smile. “Let’s not keep him waiting, then,” the redhead almost purred. “Time to share the good news. Are you ready?”

Angeal tightened his embrace, then let the other man go. “No,” he admitted, “but there’s no putting it off now.”

Genesis slipped his red-clad hand into the larger bare one as they walked out of the gym. “Don’t worry,” he said. “It will be all right. I’m with you. I’ll always be with you. I love you.”

“I know,” came the quiet reply as the elevator doors slid shut behind them. He slid his keycard in the slot, then punched the button for the level that contained their offices as well as Sephiroth’s. “I love you, too. This is just… well. You know.”

The redhead grinned. “I know,” he agreed, then distracted the other man with another kiss.

***

Sephiroth looked up at the knock on his office door. “What?” he answered.

“Commanders Hewley and Rhapsodos are here to see you, General,” his secretary said through the door.

“Send them in,” he said. He set aside the reports he had been going over, instead pulling to him the two set of papers that had so confounded him earlier. He glanced over them one more time as his two friends came in, closing the door behind them, then sat down in the comfortable chairs across from his desk. Seeing that the words written there, black on the crisp white, hadn’t changed since the last time he’d read them, he shook his head. He lay his pen down beside them, then leaned back slightly in his chair, laced his fingers together over his belly, and looked at his friends. 

“I’ve seen lots of things when it comes to people trying to squeeze out a little more vacation time,” he said at last, “but I have to say that this is the first time I’ve ever had one of my men apply for _maternity leave_ , let alone _two_. Is one of you going to tell me _what_ you were thinking?”

Angeal, a faint trace of red on his cheeks, cleared his throat. “You know that Genesis and I are… together,” he said.

Sephiroth valiantly fought back against the urge to roll his eyes. “I may be socially inept, but even I can pick up on those things after finding you two groping each other in the corners on more than one occasion. What does that have to do with anything? And keep in mind that while I might not be very social, my education is quite thorough enough to know that _men_ do _not_ get pregnant.”

The big man grimaced. “About that…” he trailed off.

Genesis took pity on his lover. “You know Hollander is always mixing and altering our treatments trying to get us better than Hojo’s… well… you. I don’t know exactly which treatment caused it, but obviously _one_ of them had certain… er… side-effects.“

“You’re pregnant,” Sephiroth said flatly. Trust a mad scientist to completely go against the natural order of things. Then again, he wasn’t one to talk, was he?

The redhead grinned, crossed his legs demurely. “No,” he said, grin spreading wickedly, and almost _glowing_ with pride. “I’m not.”

“I am,” Angeal said simply, his face a definite shade of red now.

Sephiroth felt the world as he knew it come to a shuddering halt with a deafening bang and squeal of rusty gears. “I’m sorry; what?” he asked.

“I’m pregnant,” Angeal said.

Genesis leaned over, still grinning widely, blue eyes sparkling, and reached one hand over to lay it on Angeal’s still-flat belly. “That’s my baby,” he almost-crooned, then stole a quick kiss from his love. “I love you so much!”

“I love you, too.” More kissing.

Sephiroth was sure his brain was broken. He was also sure that he was going to make an appointment down in Medical to make sure that he had not also been granted such an… ability. And to get something preventative prescribed for him if he _was_ capable. Granted, no one had been brave enough to proposition him yet but he was sure it was only a matter of time, especially with the way Angeal’s puppy stared at him when he thought he wasn’t looking. It was the same sort of look Genesis got before he dragged Angeal off and Sephiroth found them mid-grope shortly after.

“I… see…” he said. “How… far along… are you? Your paperwork says that you want leave starting from a few months from now…?”

Angeal scowled, one hand coming up to lay protectively on his belly beside Genesis’. “A month or so,” he answered. “I want to be away from here before I start to show. I don’t want Shinra to find out about this. I don’t want my… our… baby to end up in a tube in the Science Department.”

“How can you keep it from them? Wasn’t it Hollander who… diagnosed you?”

“No,” Genesis said. “We don’t go down there unless we absolutely have to; you know that. I looked up his symptoms online, then got a few home pregnancy tests.”

Sephiroth was a little relieved. “How do you know those work for males? Male body chemistry is different from female-“

“I tried it, too,” Genesis said. “We each had three. Mine were all negative, and his were all positive.”

Well, there went that theory. Sephiroth sighed, unable to think of any other possibilities. He looked back down to the papers in front of him and frowned. “Well. In that case, if you’re trying to keep Shinra from finding out, perhaps _maternity leave_ isn’t a good idea.” He thought for a long moment, then brightened. “I _could_ put you on assignment,” he said. He opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out a few forms. “I can send you to Mideel. The clinic there has been complaining of monsters lately and with the increased possibility of mutations from the Lifestream pools there, it isn’t unlikely that SOLDIERs would be sent to monitor the problem. You’d have to take care of any monsters and send in regular reports, but it should keep you under Shinra’s radar long enough that you could claim to have adopted an orphan.”

Genesis grinned. “That sounds perfect! A nice tropical vacation of sorts, some of the world’s best clinics, and the locals pretty much ignore Shinra’s existence so they wouldn’t report anything…”

Angeal agreed, some of the tension visibly leaving him. “That would work,” he said. “Thank you, Sephiroth.”

Sephiroth nodded. “I’ll do that, then,” he said. “I’ll arrange to have you posted there around when you wanted to go on leave. Speaking of which, Genesis, would you do the honors?” he asked, holding out the copies of their leave requests.

“Of course,” the redhead said, taking them. One quick flash of light and all that was left was a faint dusting of ash.

“Right,” Sephiroth said. He made a few notes on a pad on his desk, then looked up at the two. “In return, I want you to do one small thing.”

“Oh?” Angeal asked.

“Give the baby a normal name? Nothing like ‘Sephiroth’ or ‘Kunsel’ or ‘Luxiere’ or ‘Lazard’. Something the kid _won’t_ get picked on for. Look around SOLDIER; most of us have weird names and I’m half-convinced that _that’s_ why over half ended up here.”

Angeal grinned. “Don’t worry. I’m naming him Bob.”

Genesis looked mortified. “Bob?” he said. “Bob?!”

“I like Bob.”

“What if it’s a girl?”

“…Bobbie?”

“I want to call it ‘Genesis Junior’ if it’s a boy and ‘Megami’ if it’s a girl!”

“Meg’s nice,” Angeal conceded. “But it’s not going to be a ‘Junior’!”

“It’s not going to be ‘Bob’, either!”

Sephiroth said nothing as the two got up and walked out of the office, still playfully talking names. He shook his head in bemusement, half-dreading the name the poor kid would come back with. 

"I like ‘Bob’,” he said quietly. Then he pulled the reports he had put aside back to him and got back to work.

**END**


End file.
